


scrapes and bruises

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, minor injury, season 3 character love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod and Daniel habe had a small accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrapes and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Mar. 31, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting

Title: scrapes and bruises  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Hot Rod, Daniel  
Content Advisory: cute, fluff  
Prompt: Setting: a crowded waiting room  
Notes: written for the Mar. 31, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting

Hot Rod frowned as he stopped just inside the patient's waiting room in First Aid's medbay. The place was packed and then some. He hadn't ever seen the waiting room so full, except when they were fresh from a battle.

How was he ever going to get Daniel's leg tended before the damage became permanent?

Daniel whimpered from his place in the mech's hand. "Are we at the doctor's yet?"

"Yeah, we're here." Roddy rubbed one finger carefully over the young human's back. "But it looks like we're gonna be waiting a while."

"Oh." Daniel looked down at his ripped pants and skinned knee with a pout. "Maybe we should go see my mom then. She has some pretty cool band-aids with Optimus Prime's picture on them."


End file.
